Child resistant closures are well known. One commonly used child resistant closure comprises a cap which is removable from the container to which it is attached by applying inward pressure to opposing sides of the cap while simultaneously rotating it. To close the cap, the reverse technique is applied.
However this closure is not suitable for use with a container requiring a dispensing nozzle.
Bayonet fittings are a well known closure mechanism. In this type of closure, two separate components are secured together by means of a particular lug and groove arrangement, with the lug provided on one of the components and the groove provided on the other component. To interengage the two components, the lug is first received into the groove, and then secured into position by twisting one component relative to the other until the lug is moved into position in the blind end of the groove. To separate the two components from each other, the reverse action is applied. A twisting action suffices to separate the two parts.